Missing You At Christmas Time
by Keys Studio
Summary: Christmas prompt for YumiBaraHime. Boss x OC. Saints Row IV. Juliet has been missing Jason for years. Johnny overhears her grieving and gets an idea of what to get her for Christmas. No real warnings other than my use of OCs. Merry Christmas of 2014 everyone!


**I don't own Saints Row IV, Volition and THQ do. I also don't own Juliet Loren, YumiBaraHime does. The only thing I own is the plot and Jason and Mary.**

_**THIS DOES NOT TAKE PLACE BEFORE, DURING, OR AFTER THE DLC FOR CHRISTMAS PEOPLE.**_

**[xXx]**

It had been a little less than a year since Juliet Loren had defeated Zinyak and taken over his empire, and already, it was almost the first Christmas she had that wasn't on planet Earth. Sure, she could just time travel and celebrate it in Earth's past, but what fun would that be? No. She just wanted to stay on the ship and brood over every sucky Christmas she ever had since she killed her own father in a fit of rage. It was Christmas Eve, and everyone was getting ready for the upcoming holiday. Why they even bothered when the holiday was a total piece of shit, Juliet would never understand. She was letting them have their fun with their celebrations; Matt was holding Mary in his arms as they laid along the couch and watched some old Nyte Blayde DvDs that they managed to salvage from their trips to the past, the man dressed as Santa Claus and the woman dressed as Mrs. Claus; Shaundi was indulging in her once abandoned habit of smoking a blunt, sitting beside Kenzie who was typing away on her laptop in her little secluded area under the stairs, listening as the busty woman talked about how she managed to overcome her old drug habits; C.I.D., wearing a Santa hat, was floating beside Asha, who was wearing light up antlers on the top of her head, explaining to her what all he could do in the simulation to help the MI6 woman to sharpen her skills and keep her at peak condition as the woman made something to eat for Christmas in the kitchen area of the ship; Pierce was playing a game of cards with Ben and Keith in the game room on a large crate that they managed to find that wasn't being used to hold presents in hiding - what the card game was, Juliet could only guess that it was either Bull Shit or Slap Jack; and Johnny was setting up the Christmas tree, decorating it with lights and little colored balls. As for the leader of the Third Street Saints, herself, well...

She was hiding away in the little storage room that she had made as her own, brooding angrily to herself. She was wearing an oversized black t-shirt that had 'Leather & Lace' written in fancy red, white, and dark gray lettering with a flame design behind it and black shorts, her long purple hair tied back loosely. Her naturally purple eyes were dark with bitterness and sadness. She was remembering how she used to be so happy on Christmas, celebrating it with her father Phillipe Loren. He would lavish her in gifts, wanting to spoil his little princess of a daughter. He would smile and hold her and tease her and love her on Christmas... but without her father there to do that anymore because of what she, herself, did... Cursing as tears filled her eyes, she tried not to think about her father. In her attempts to forget him for the moment, though, she brought about even more painful memories of herself and a man she once loved - no. _Still_ loved. He had been the one to shield her from the police when she escaped prison back in Stilwater... With slight muscles and a light tan, Jason had the most handsome short, chestnut brown hair ever, with wonderfully warm hazel eyes that hid behind rectangular glasses... Oh, he was the sweetest yet deadliest man that Juliet had ever met. He was even more deadly than Johnny Gat! How? Jason had a calm anger about him, one that he didn't unleash onto the world unless seriously provoked. Like... Johnny would be provoked by being shot at while Jason would be provoked if you blew up his house and killed the love of his life. He had been planning to marry her, Juliet learned, but he never had the chance. Why? Because he was killed.

Juliet remembered the memory like it was yesterday... She had gone to kill Sunshine, but Jason refused to let her do it alone. He told her that she would need his help... But despite how Jason hid in order to snipe and kill the Son of Samedi, Sunshine had seen him and used his accursed voodoo doll on him, stabbing him in the leg. It was enough to make the man cry out in pain and tumble out of his hiding place. When he fell, he fell down, down, down. Juliet had caught him, and it was in that brief moment that she thought that he was going to be okay. All she had to do was pull him up. She had started to, relieved that she was able to save the man that she had admitted her love to the night before. Then it happened. Sunshine had pulled out a gun and shot Jason's wrist. Juliet had watched in horror as her love screamed in alarm and accidentally look go of her in pain, sending him falling once more. When his body hit the hard concrete of the meat packing factory below, Juliet had went insane, killing her love's murderer with a brutal anger unlike any other. The pain in which she felt was immeasurable, even to the current day. It filled her heart with agony, knowing that the man that she loved was dead. The agony only worsened when she knew that it was because of her lack of catching him with her other hand that he plummeted... She lightly fingered the locket that he had given her the morning before his death and choked back a sob. Opening it, she looked longingly at the picture inside - Jason was young in the picture, wearing a tuxedo. He lacked that bit of muscle that he had as a twenty two year old man, and his tan was less pronounced. His hair was a little longer and streaked with some blond, and he had braces on his perfect pearly whites. His hazel eyes were still as bright as they were when he was older. It was easy to tell from the picture that it was a colored version of his senior picture from the high school in Stilwater.

"Oh, Jason..." Juliet whispered brokenly, holding the locket to her chest. All she wanted for Christmas was something that nobody could ever hope to give her... "If only you were still here... Maybe then this holiday wouldn't suck so bad..." She sighed heavily and closed the locket. She slipped the locket back into her shirt and slid down along her bed. Once she was laying down, she curled up some, trying not to brood anymore over the shit life she had since joined the Third Street Saints as its leader. Betrayals, explosions, comas, deaths of loved ones, the destruction of planet Earth... She was slowly going crazy with as much crap that was going on in her life... If only Jason was there with her, then maybe it would make everything in her life a lot less stressful...

Meanwhile, Johnny sighed to himself. He had been walking past Juliet's room when he heard her one wish for the holiday. He had an idea for what to get the woman, but it would require some serious begging of both Kenzie and Matt to get them to help him get it for her. If they would help him, he would seriously be grateful... Making his way downstairs, he looked for Kenzie first. It seemed that she was still occupied with listening to Shaundi talking. What the once forever-mellow woman was talking about to the sexually terrifying woman sitting in the purple bean bag chair, Johnny wasn't sure that he wanted to know. Especially since he learned that an excited Kenzie was usually a rather _excited_ Kenzie. However, he had no time for trying to figure it all out. He had to tell her of his plan for Boss's Christmas! "Yo, Kenz," he grunted, drawing both Shaundi's and Kenzie's attention to him. "Can I talk to you and Matt? I need something done in the simulation and it _will_ take you both to do it."

"Ugh, Matt Miller? Why do I have to work with him?" Kenzie asked with some disgust, wrinkling her nose. It was more than obvious that the woman hated the poor kid, but why, Johnny had yet to pick up on. Again, though, he had no time for trying to figure it all out. He had to get this present under way! The woman pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose as she closed her laptop with her other hand. "Could you at least tell me what it is?"

"Something for the Boss for Christmas," grunted Johnny. "It's the best thing I think she could ever want, but it will take some serious research, coding, and secrecy."

"Meaning?"

"Just go get Matt and meet me by the pool table."

Shaundi got up and walked with Johnny as he headed toward the now-lounge of the ship. "Johnny, what are you thinking?" she asked him with some worry. "What, or better yet, _who_ are you going to have them program into the simulation?"

"Who do ya think?" Johnny snorted, smiling a bit. He could already see the Boss being happy over the present he had in mind.

"What?! Johnny, she got over him _years ago_!"

"Naw, she never did. She's kept it hidden, but I know it. She misses him as much as Zinyak was a total asshole."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Hm, let's see. Kidnapping me, kidnapping you guys, torturing us all, nearly killing us, destroying Earth, and almost beating the shit out of the Boss when she challenged him, even with her super powers, doesn't seem assholish to you? Guess the standards went up a bit while I was away."

"Johnny!"

"What?"

"You _know_ what! If she finds out what you're doing, she'll shoot it down!"

"That's why we have to keep it a secret. No biggy."

"No biggy? She's going to find out sooner or later!"

"Shaundi. Smoke a joint and calm down. I know what I'm doing."

"You better. Because if I know the Boss as well as I like to think I do, then she is going to be _royally_ pissed at what you're doing."

"And if I know the Boss as well as I know I do, then she is going to probably cry and he is gonna hug her and they'll have a Merry Christmas in the simulation."

"What are you two arguing over?" a third voice joined in.

Looking over, Shaundi and Johnny saw a dressed up Matt Miller. Without Mary beside him, they were admittedly a little worried. Noticing their worried gazes, he smiled some. "She just fell asleep for a nap. Don't worry." He then looked at Johnny. "Now, what is it that you need Agent Kensington and me to work on?"

[xXx]

"Okay, just hop in the simulation," smiled Kenzie. Juliet had been told that something was going on in the simulation that needed her immediate attention and she had agreed to check into it. She gave the woman a strange look before stepping into the simulator. Once locked securely inside of it, she closed her eyes. That feeling of her mind going from her real body to her digital body was almost... _numb_, from the number of times she had already done it. She stepped out of the gateway and looked around. "Alright, Kenzie, what am I looking for here?"

"Go to the airport and just wait outside, okay?" Kenzie's voice told her. Juliet couldn't get over how she could hear the woman. It was like the ginger was _right there_ beside her or behind her when she obviously _wasn't_.

"Alright. I swear to god though, if you are trying to pull something on me, Kenze..." Juliet trailed off, allowing her threat to linger purposefully. She was soon sprinting, jumping, and gliding towards the airport. It took several minutes, but once there, she looked around. Her heart stopped when her purple eyes landed on the one person she never thought she would see again outside of her dreams. "K-Kenzie... How...?"

"Merry Christmas, Boss," grinned the voice of Johnny Gat.

Tears welled up in Juliet's eyes and she launched herself at the AI that she saw. It looked _exactly_ like Jason before he died. He had that bit of muscle that he had had before he died, and his tan was natural and beautiful. His hair was short and deep brown, and he lacked those braces on his perfect pearly whites that he had in the picture in her locket. His hazel eyes were still as bright as they were when he was alive.

Jason noticed and caught the curvy yet slightly big (but not overly so) woman in his arms. He smiled warmly and held her as she cried, gently rubbing her back. His voice was exactly as she remembered it as he whispered soft nothings into her hair lovingly. She could feel him inhaling her scent and smiled happily, tears still streaking down her face. Oh, the pain and agony that she had felt for years simply washed away in his embrace. Even if he was nothing but data here, he was as close to the real Jason as she was going to get. Burying her face in his shoulder, she sighed happily. "I missed you... So much..."

"I missed you too, Juju-Bean," whispered Jason. That irritating nickname made the woman laugh, having missed such familiarity in her life since his death. He only called her that because he had thought of her as a bean and her first name made it easy to call her a 'Juju'. It used to make her cringe and she used to punch him for it. But now, she just wanted to kiss him over and over again just for calling her that. He tilted her head up to look at him. "What do you say to giving me a tour of this place?"

Juliet was about to ask him why when she suddenly remembered that he had lived in _Stilwater_ and not _Steelport_. She smiled through her tears and nodded. "Yes," she whispered. "It's a date."

"Does that mean I have to pay for any meals or are they on you?" smirked Jason, lightly swaying them side to side.

"They're all on me," Juliet told him, cupping his cheeks in her hands. He still retained his lovely warmth. She leaned up and kissed his lips lovingly. Just as Jason started to kiss back, she heard some faint arguing in the background of her mind.

"Told you she would like her present," Johnny smirked.

"Oh, shut it," sighed Shaundi.

"Will you two cram it? I want to see this reunion!" Pierce snorted.

"Everyone out! The Boss needs some privacy!" shooed Matt and Mary and, surpisingly, Kenzie. Once the arguing faded, Kenzie's voice said, "Merry Christmas, Boss. You have fun."

**[xXx]**

**Read and review peoples~! :D**

**~Mary**


End file.
